Sodor Engines and Star Fleet
by TrackMania
Summary: Thomas and friends have new adventures and mishaps when The Star Fleet and Z-Stacks come to Sodor. Most stories are rated K, but some will be rated T due to language and violence
1. Basic Info

NWR: Lines the Engines are Allocated to

Mainline: Henry, Gordon, James, Emily, Molly, Bear, Pip and Emma, The Works Diesel (or Jeff), Sodor Castle, Hank, Murdoch, Belle, Alice, Patrick, Eric, Puffa, The Goods Engine (or Geoff), Stafford (Tidmouth Shunter)

Ffarquhar: Thomas, Percy, Toby, Rosie, Stanley, Flora, Daisy, Mavis

Brendam: Edward, BoCo, Bill and Ben, Winston (The Red Engine), Barry

Little Western: Duck, Donald and Douglas, Oliver

Peel Godred: Andy, Jeffery, Sean, Steve

Kirk Ronan: Eric, Clive, Neil, Matthew, Alan

Crovan's Gate: Victor, The Works Diesel

Misty Island: Bash and Dash, Ferdinand

Skarloey Railway: Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Ivo Hugh, Freddie, Mighty Mac, Luke, Millie, Proteus, Duke

Arlesdale Railway: Rex, Bert, Mike, Jock, Frank, Sigrid of Arlesdale, Blister I and II

Culdee Fell: Godred, Ernest, Wilfred, Culdee, Shane Dooiney, Patrick (Culdee Fell), Alaric, Eric (Culdee Fell), Nicholas, Ted

The Other Railway: Alfred, Diesel 10, Diesel, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Paxton, Sidney, Norman, Dennis, Den, Dart, Spamcan, Old Stuck Up, Bowler, Goliath

Tokyo Island Railway: Hiro, Shingo, Kya

Humans: Brent, Tori, Trevor, Skylar

NWR Built: Afternoon Sun, Laggan, 8783, Travis

NWR Bought: Rock Island, Jake, Kyle, Roman

Loan: Tornado, Flying Scotsman, Stephen, Hawk

Star Fleet: Ten Cents, Big Mac, O.J., Top Hat, Warrior, Hercules, Sunshine, Grampus, Diesel Tug

Z-Stacks: Zorran, Zebedee, Zak, Zug, Zip

Big Harbour: Theodore, Emily, Foduck, Hank, George

Notes

Alice, Patrick, Eric, Wintson (Name for The Red Engine), Andy, Jeffrey, Sean, and Steve are charactes of Youtuber WildNorWester

Stephen is based on the preserved LNER B12/3 61572, and Hawk is based on the preserved GWR 94xx Class 9400 locomotive. However, they do not share the same characteristics as in The British Railway Stories by Simon A.C. Martin

The Works Diesel helps Victor when he's not running mainline trains. Eric, the V3 built to help on the Kirk Ronan Branchline, helps run mainline freight trians when The Works Diesel is busy helping Victor. His name, Jeff, is my name for the unnamed Works Diesel in The Railway Series

Some of the Engines are CGI series characters

The Star Fleet and Z-Stacks are portrayed as Steam Engines instead of Tugboats in this series

Puffa and The Goods Engine (Geoff) from TUGS will will appear. Puffa will be working mainline passenger trains, and The Goods Engine (Geoff) will work mainline goods trains. The name for The Goods Engine, Geoff, is my own fanmade name for him. He is not to be confused with Jeff The Work Diesel.

The Diesel Tug of the Star Fleet is based on the potential character Diesel Tug from the canncelled TUGS Second Season

Theodore Tugboat characters were portrayed as Diesel Tugs in their series. However, in this series, they will be portrayed as steam engines instead of diesels

Sodor Caslte, the SiF April Fool's Day prank character, will appear. He will be used for mainline passenger trains. He is the only engine to come from the SiF Extended Railway Series

Since the timeline is set in modenr times, Tornado, the 2008-built Peppercorn A1, will appear throughout the series

The route layout of Sodor will be in the layout of the Railway Series. All of the stations on all of the lines will have their TV Series look, except Tidmouth. Tidmouth will have its Railway Series station to it. This will also mean that Tidmouth Sheds will not be in its TV Series roundhouse form; it will be in its Railway Series 8-berth shed form

Star Fleet

Ten Cents: Billinton E2-Class 0-6-0T

Big Mac: LNER Gresley A3

O.J.: LNER Holden B12

Top Hat: LNER Gresley A4

Warrior: LMS Stanier Black 5

Hercules: BR Standard Class 9F

Sunshine: GWR Avonside 0-4-0ST with no. 1430 "Trojan" body shape and 1361 class bunker

Grampus: GNR Stirling Single

Diesel Tug: BR Class 08

Z-Stacks

Zorran: LNER V2

Zebedee: LNER V3

Zak: LNER V3

Zug: LNER J94/Hunslett Austerity 0-6-0ST

Zip: LNER J94/Hunslett Austerity 0-6-0ST

Big Harbour

Theodore: SR USA Class

Emily: BR Standard Class 7 _Britannia_

Foduck: BR Standard Class 4 2-6-4T

Hank: SR USA Class

George: BR Standard Class 8


	2. Episode 1: Ten Cents and Sunshine

**Well, this is the first episode of Sodor Engines and Star Fleet. After this, we'll get to see how The Star Fleet adjusts to life on Sodor. The episode format of the episodes will be in the form of TV shows, instead of book formats. Some of the episodes may be shorter or longer that others as I am still working on the episode lengths. As the episodes come up, I'll let you know more about the series, but I'll only do what I can. For now, let's get started.**

Sodor Engines and Star Fleet

Episode 1: Ten Cents and Sunshine

Narrator: The North Western Railway on the Island of Sodor is one of the most unique places on Earth; it is one of the only steam railways left in the world. It is home to some of the most unique steam and diesel locomotives from British Railways. Some have escaped scrap to come here, while others have come on trial. Some have been sent back for their behavior, but others were given a second chance and allowed to stay. Today is a new day on Sodor, and you never know what to expect everyday.

[Camera fades to Ffarquhar sheds]

Narr: This morning, Thomas and Percy are getting a chance to get away from the branchline

Sir Topham Hatt: Good morning, Thomas and Percy. Today, I want you two to work at Brendam Docks. Salty needs some help with the incoming cargo this afternoon.

Thomas: Yes, sir

Sir Topham Hatt: Good. I am also expeting two new arrivals at the docks, as well. If you run into them, please make them feel welcome.

Percy: We will, sir.

[Thomas and Percy leave the sheds. Camera fades to Brendam Docks]

Narr: Brendam Docks is one of the busiest docks on Sodor. Here, passenger ships, cargo ships, and fishing boats dock here. Salty, the Dockside Diesel, is in charge of everything here, but sometimes, things get too rough for even Salty to handle.

[Thomas and Percy pull up to Salty]

Thomas: Morning, Salty. We're ready to help out here.

Salty: Arr, thank ye, me harteys. These trucks are all over the docks and I can't do it all alone. Before you get going, a large cargo ship is due in soon. Be ready for the rush, then.

Percy: The what are we waiting for? Let's get to work.

[The three engines set to work]

Narr: All afternoon, the three engines set to work, getting things organized at the docks. Even when the cargo ship came in, the three engines refused to give up, as any back up at the docks means trouble. After about 3 hours, everything was quiet and calm at the docks.

Salty: Thank ye, me harteys, very much. Now, I must be off to the dieselworks for a maintenance check. I'll be back before you can say 'Bigg City Port'.

[He chuckles and moves off]

Thomas: Ok, Percy, now what do you want to do?

Percy: Well...

[He looks around the docks and spots two engines that look like Thomas and Percy]

Percy: Hey, Thomas, didn't Sir Topham Hatt say that he was expecting two new engines?

Thomas: Yeah, why?

Percy: Well I think they look like us. Look.

[Thomas looks over]

Narr: Percy was right. Up ahead were two two tank engines that looked exactly like Thomas and Percy. The only differences were that they both had a yellow and red livery, both looked to have caps on, and the engine that looked like Thomas had a flat footplate.

Thomas: Do you think they are the two new tank engines?

Percy: Only one way to find out.

[Thomas and Percy pull up to the two tank engines]

Thomas: Hello. I'm Thomas and this is Percy. What's your names?

Ten Cents: My name is Ten Cents and this is Sunshine.

Thomas: Where are you from?

Ten Cents: We're from Bigg City Port, Pennsylvania. We worked on a dock railway with several other engines and companies. Some gave us some competition, but none more so than the Z-Stacks.

Thomas: Who are they?

Ten Cents: Engines who will try to do anything to beat us and our friends.

Percy: Who were your other friends?

Sunshine: We were part of an engine fleet called The Star Fleet. Aside from us, it comsisted of Big Mac, an LNER Gresley A3, Warrior, an LMS Stanier Class 'Black 5', Top Hat, a pompous LNER Gresley A4...

Ten Cents: O.J., a Holden B12, Hecules, a British Railways Standard Class 9F, and Grampus, a GNR Stirling Single. We worked hard for several years, striving to be the best railway in the city.

Thomas: So, how did you end up here, if your still in good condition?

Ten Cents: When diesels started to replace steam engines, The Star Fleet and Z-Stacks had to compete for a contract to keep their company from being withdrawn. The Z-Stacks managedmto win it fairly.

Sunshine: And the Z-Stacks manage to use durty tricks of tactics to get contracts.

Ten Cents: When we were withdrawn, our owner, Captain Star amde sure we were always in good condition, so we wouldn't be scrapped. Years later, after sitting in the scrapyard for years, your controller found us and he made arrangments to bring us here.

Percy: But what about the others?

Ten Cents: Probably still in the scrapyard, getting ready to be scrapped. We want them to come here and work with us, but we don't know your controller will say.

Thomas: Don't worry, guys. Sir Topham Hatt wouldn't let steam engines be scrapped. He has a habit of doing that, you know.

Sunshine: Really? Then will you say something to him for us?

Sir Topham Hatt: Ah, Ten Cents and Sunshine. Welcome to the North Western Railway. I am Sir Topham Hatt, controller of the railway. We'll get you two to Tidmouth so you can meet the others. Thomas, are you and Percy giving them a good welcome?

Thomas: We are, but we want to tell you something.

Sir Topham Hatt: Oh? What is it?

Thomas: Well, the other Star Fleet engines are still in the scrapyard were you found them and they want the others to work with them here as well.

Sir Topham Hatt: Is that so?

Ten Cents: Yes sir.

[Sir Topham Hatt starts to ponder]

Sir Topham Hatt: Well, I was wondering if I should bring here as well. The scrapyard manager was a bit annoyed about just taking you two, but I'm not one to let engines be scrapped. I'll see what I can do.

Ten Cents and Sunshine: Thank you, sir!

Sir Topham Hatt: No problem. Now, let's get to you two to Tidmouth.

[Sir Topham Hatt steps into Thomas and the four tank engines leave]

Narr: And withe that, Ten Cents and Sunshine went to meet the engines of Sodor.

**That's the first episode of Sodor Engines and Star Fleet. Now, I want to talk a little about the future of the series. As of right now, I have 100 episodes that I will be doing for my series. After the 100th episode, I may go into a series of episode rewrites from past season, but I'm still debating on it. Also, Sir Topham Hatt and Narrator names will be abbreviated, so I will be able to save space on my stories. After I get about the first 13 or so episodes posted, I will take a break for a week to get most of my stories written, so I don't have to wait as long to get them uploaded. One more thing I will say, is that the human characters that will appear in later episodes are my real friends and they don't have a problem with me putting them in these stories. Next episode will be up soon.**


	3. Episode 2: The Star Fleet

**All right, here is episode 2 of Sodor Engines and Star Fleet. Here, we see the introduction to the rest of the Star Fleet. We will be seeing the Z-Stacks very soon. How soon? I'm not saying. You'll just have to wait and see.**

Episode 2: The Star Fleet

Narr: The two Star Fleet shunters were soon introduced to the rest of the mainline engines. They were quick to make friends with the engines, and they had many questions about their past.

Gordon: Tell me, did you handle trucks in Bigg City Port?

Ten Cents: All the time. Freight was a main priority in the port. The trucks we had to put up with were suicidal, though.

James: At least the trucks on our railway aren't suicidal, there just stupid. They still cause problems for us, though.

Henry: Do you have any friends from Bigg City?

Ten Cents: We did. Their were a few engines from the company, Dock Railway that we were friends with. We didn't know all of their engines, but we were good friends with Puffa and The Goods Engine.

Sunshine: We were also good friends with our friends with the other engines from our engine fleet.

Bear: Who were they?

Ten Cents: They were part of our engine fleet, The Star Fleet. We worked with 6 other engines; Big Mac, Warrior, Top Hat, O.J., Hercules, and Grampus. They were withdrawn when we lost a contract to our rivals, The Z-Stacks, to keep in operation. They're still in the scrapyard that your controller found us in, and we asked if he could get them sent here.

Molly: I wouldn't worry. I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will manage to make something happen. He has a habit of doing that, you know.

Narr: Most of the engines were confident in Sir Topham Hatt, but some of the engines, like Hank, Alice and Patrick were a little worried. They didn't have to; about a week later, Sir Topham Hatt managed to get Big Mac, Warrior, Top Hat, O.J., Hercules, and Grampus brought to the Island. He let the engines have the evening off to get to know the rest of The Star Fleet while he had a meeting in his office.

[The engines are chatting with the Star Fleet at Tidmouth Sheds]

Gordon: So, did any of you ever work on British Railways, or any of the 'Big Four' Railways?

Big Mac: No. We were made as extras, as we were specially ordered by our owner, Captain Star.

Gordon: Does that mean you are still my brother?

Big Mac: Of course. I emerged from Doncaster like you and the other A1/A3s, so yes, I am.

Henry: So that must mean that Warrior and I are brothers, too.

James: Are you sure about that? You weren't exactly a perfect engine when you were first built.

Warrior: What do you mean?

Henry: When I was first built, I was a GNR C1/LNER A1/A3 hybrid. I was a very poor steamer until I had my accident with 'The Flying Kipper' in 1935. I was taken to Crewe and I was rebuilt into my current shape thanks to plans by William Stanier and Sir Topham Hatt I.

Warrior: Well, in a matter of speaking, he is, 'cause there's nothing left of his original shape.

James: If you say so.

Hank: I think that Thomas is brothers with Ten Cents, and Percy is brothers with Sunshine, right?

Ten Cents: That's right. Your still one for learning, are you Hank?

Hank: Always have, and will.

Bear: You knew them?

Hank: When I worked on the Pennsylvania Railroad, years ago.

Our company helped them out numerous times, didn't we boys?

Sunshine: You did, we always said you could join us if you wanted.

Hank: Much obliged, but I'm happy working for Sir Topham Hatt.

Hercules: Murdoch. It's definitely been a while.

Murdoch: About 45 years.

Molly: Wait, you two remember each other?

Hercules: Of course, my dear. We worked at at the Lickey Incline until 1967. After that, I went to The Star Fleet and Murdoch came here. Are you still the one engine who wants peace and quiet?

Murdoch: As always.

Hercules: *chuckles* Some engines don't change.

Murdoch: True.

Narr: While the others were chatting to the other Star Fleet engines, Grampus and Emily were talking privately.

Grampus: So, How have things gone for you ever since you went to the Sodor & Mainland Railway?

Emily: After 1934, Clive, Neil, Mathew, and Alan were preserved and they went to the National Railway Museum.

Grampus: I know of Clive, Neil, and Mathew, but who is Alan? I never go the chance to meet him.

Emily: He was built in 1934, the year they were withdrawn. He still works here.

Grampus: Oh?

Emily: Sir Topham Hatt III reopened the Kirk Ronan line in 1984.

Grampus: Ah, I see. You've definitely gotten more experience for an old engine like yourself. But I have to ask, why didn't you go back when reopened?

Emily: I decided to stay with working on the mainline. Besides, Sir Topham Hatt III had a LNER V3 built to help run the line.

Grampus: Well, times and things change, but I know you haven't.

Emily: Thanks.

[The engines continue to chat]

Narr: An interesting thing to know is that, even though the Big Four companies built them (British Railways in Hercules' case), none of them (except Hercules) has ever worked on British soil or recored into their documents, as they were all extras that were ordered. While this was going on, a man was in Sir Topham Hatt's office. He was a middle aged man, about his early thirties, with a yellow and white sweater vest, brown trousers, and a red cap with the 'Star Tug & Marine' logo on it. He was the man in charge of the Star Fleet; Captain Patrick Allen Star.

STH: Right, then. We have a deal.

[They shake hands]

Capt. Star: Thank you, sir. My engines will be pleased to hear this.

[They leave the office and make their way to the sheds]

STH: SILENCE!

[The engines fall silent]

STH: Now, for my engines, this is Captain Patrick Allen Star, proud owner of the Star Fleet.

[The Star Fleet whistles for the captain]

STH: And I've struck a deal with the captain. Patrick, would you like to do the honors?

Capt. Star: It has been arranged that The Star Fleet will stay under my ownership, while Sir Topham Hatt will allow the use of the sheds on the island.

[All the engines whistle in excitement]

STH: And they will start working on Sodor as of tomorrow. Now, I will leave The Star Fleet to Captain Star. As for my engines, please try to get some rest. We will have a very busy day, tomorrow.

[Sir Topham Hatt leaves]

Capt. Star: Right, Star Fleet, listen up. Ten Cents, Sunshine, you'll be working on Thomas' Branchline. Big Mac, Warrior, O.J., Hercules, and Grampus, you'll be working on mainline goods duties. Top Hat, you're on mainline passenger duties. My office will be located at Brendam Docks. If you need anything, drop by and let me know. Now, rest up. We have a busy day tomorrow.

Star Fleet: Yes sir!

[Captain Star leaves]

Narr: And with that, The Star Fleet can now work on Sodor. They will get adjusted to Sodor in many ways... But that's another story.

**Episode 2 is finished. Next, we'll see how Ten Cents and Sunshine handle work on the Ffarquhar Branch, as well as a few human appearances, as well. Now, you may have noticed that some of the Star Fleet recognized some of the Sodor engines. What I did was give a little more detail to the back story to the Star Fleet, and I may touch more on the backstories later on. And the origial I wrote was too short, so I decided to to give more detail to it. Also, I gave Captain Star a name and appearance, seeing as how neither was seen in TUGS. More stories to come soon.**


	4. Episode 3: Branchline Problems

**Episode 3 is up, and now we see how Ten Cents and Sunshine are reacted to on Thomas' Branchline. This is also the first episode that we have human interaction on Sodor, and they will play a large role later on in the series. For now, let's get started.**

Episode 3: Branchline Problems

Narr: Thomas' Branchline is one of the busiest branchlines on the island. Many goods and passengers travel into and out of Ffarquhar everyday. Passenger runs are handled by Thomas, with Annie and Clarabel, Toby and Flora, with their vintage train, and Daisy. Goods trains are handled by Percy, Stanley, and Rosie, and Mavis works hard with shunting traucks at Ffarquhar Quarry, occasionally bringing trains down to Ffarquhar for a change of scenery. All eight engines are in the care of four teenagers; the first is a 15-year-old named Brent Edmiston. Usually in charge of the engines, Brent mainly works with Thomas, but will occasionally work with Toby. The second is a 16-year-old boy named Trevor Parks. One of Brent's friends, and somewhat of a ruffian, as he tends to do things the way he wants, Trevor mainly works with Percy or Stanley, but he will work with Thomas if Brent is busy elsewhere. There are also two teenage girls that help out on the line; the first is a 15-year-old girl named Victoria Bohrer. Usually going by Tori, she works with Toby and Flora on their vintage train and occasionally Mavis at the Quarry. The second girl is a 14-year-old girl named Skylar Burford. One who is always ready to help out, Skylar mainly works with Rosie, but she'll step in for Brent or Tori if either on is away, or if Trevor is unavailable. Back to the engines; with Ten Cents and Sunshine coming to the branch for the Star Fleet, they'll need to learn the ropes.

[Ten Cents and Sunshine arrive at Ffarquhar Sheds]

Brent: So, these two are the shunters for the Star Fleet.

Thomas: Yes. Welcome to Ffarquhar, guys.

Ten Cents: It's good to be here. Who are the others?

Thomas: They're the engines that help me run this branchline; Toby, Rosie, Stanley, Flora, Daisy, and Mavis.

Sunshine: Who are the four teens?

Brent: I'm Brent Edmiston.

Trevor: Trevor Parks.

Skylar: Skylar Burford.

Tori: Victoria Bohrer, but you can call me Tori.

Ten Cents: It's good to meet you all.

Thomas: So, you'll be working on our line from now on, right?

Ten Cents: Actually, we go wherever Captain Star sends up. We are still under ownership of Captain Star.

Thomas: Well, as long you work here, your going to have to learn how things work around here. My next train is due out soon. Ten Cents, why don't you double-head with me so you can learn the route?

Ten Cents: Ok, sure.

[Thomas and Ten Cents leave]

Percy: All right, Sunshine, you will work with me and Toby at the Ffarquhar Quarry to learn how to handle trucks. Rosie, can you take my goods for me?

Rosie: Sure.

Toby: Let's get going. Mavis already left after see met you and Ten Cents.

[Percy, Toby, and Sunshine leave. At the Ffarquhar Station, Thomas and Ten Cents are coupled together]

Thomas: Ready, Ten Cents?

Ten Cents: Ready.

[The guard blows his whistle and the two tank engines leave]

Thomas: Ok, my branchline runs from Knapford Junction, down to Dryaw, then to Toryreck, where a switch can take you to Knapford Harbor. From there, the line continues to Elsbridge, and Hackenback, until it finally ends back at Ffarquhar.

Ten Cents: Do you still use Hackenback? I saw some people with cameras earlier, but not any real passengers.

Thomas: We used to, but Hackenback eventually became a central hub for train-spotters, so that the way it's been for years.

[The two tank engines continue on. They arrive at Elsbridge, where 5 children are at the platform. They run up to Thomas, as he and Ten Cents stop in the station]

Becky: Hi, Thomas!

Thomas: Hey, guys. What's up?

Becky: Who's your new friend?

Thomas: Children, this is Ten Cents. He's one of the Star Fleet engines that just came here, yesterday.

[The children run up to Ten Cents, in awe of the new arrival]

Boy: He looks just like you, Thomas.

Thomas: I know he does. He's one of my brothers.

[The children continue looking Ten Cents over. Brent looks out to the children]

Brent: Those young guys, never get enough of you, do they Thomas?

Thomas: Not really. I'm always looking out for them.

Brent: Better hope Ten Cents doesn't steal your popularity, and your friends.

Thomas: Don't be ridiculous. He'd never do that.

[The guard's whistle blows and the two tank engines leave. The children wave to them as they leave]

Narr: Thomas knew that Ten Cents would never take his friends from him, but inside, he hoped he didn't. At Ffarquhar Quarry, Toby and Percy were showing Sunshine how to handle trucks.

Percy: Now the one thing you have to remember is that, no matter what, you never trust trucks. They're likely to get you into accidents.

Sunshine: Hey, I know how to handle trucks. We had to back in Bigg City Port.

Percy: I know, but being as that you're been in a scrapyard for over 40 years, you might have forgotten.

Sunshine: Nonsnese. Let me show you how it's done.

[Sunshine starts shunting the trucks]

Sunshine: See, back at the Port, we were taught that, if you can control the trucks, play along with their tricks or tune them out. Or, if you want to, play your own tricks on them.

[Sunshine does so, causing a line of trucks to bash together at the end of a siding. Toby is surprised at this]

Trevor: What do you know, Toby. You could learn sonething from him and Sunshine.

[Camera fades to night at Ffarquhar Sheds]

Toby: So how was you first day here, guys?

Ten Cents: It was kinda fun. A lot of people took a liking to me.

Sunshine: Maybe I'll get the same treatment.

Ten Cents: Maybe, but I want to know how the others are doing on the mainline.

Narr: Thomas says nothing, as the others chat with the two Star Engines. Rosie sees this.

Rosie: Everything all right, Thomas?

Thomas: Everyone is taking a better liking to Ten Cents. For all I know, he might replace me.

Rosie: Relax, Thomas. He's just getting used to things around here.

[Thomas doesn't reply as he goes to sleep]

Narr: Morning came and Thomas went to take his first train. He was trying to keep tge tought of Ten Cents replacing him out of his mind, but he couldn't help thinkinf about it as he headed along the line.

[Thomas arrives at Elsbridge. The 5 children are at the platform]

Becky: Morning, Thomas. What's wrong?

Brent: He's a little mad because of Ten Cents' sudden popularity.

Becky: But why? No one can replace Thomas.

Brent: No idea, but if anyone thinks that, they need to be in an insane asylum.

[The kids laugh. The guard's whistle blows, as Thomas departs]

Narr: Things didn't get better for Thomas. At Toryreck and Dryaw, more and more people talked about Ten Cents. At Knapford Junction, he all but snapped. A young boy named Brad went to far and said that Ten Cents should replace Thomas. He had heard enough, and refused to do the return trip to Ffarquhar. Ten Cents was sent to take Annie and Clarabel back to Ffarquhar as Sir Topham Hatt came to talk to Thomas.

STH: Thomas, Brent tells me that your letting your patience of Ten Cents get the best of you.

Thomas: Eveyone thinks that Ten Cents is a better engine to run the branchline than me. Why should I deny them of it?

Brent: That doesn't mean you can take it out on Ten Cents, Thomas.

STH: And besides, I would never want to replace you, all though you should know better than to let your temper get the best of you. Brent, will you call Skylar and tell her to bring Ten Cents up here?

Brent: Sure.

[Brent gets out his phone. Camera fades to Ten Cents arriving at Knapford Junction]

Skylar: What's going on?

STH: Call it an intervention. Now, Ten Cents, I understand you've been having sudden popularity.

Ten Cents: I have, sir. I think I might ask Captain Star to be allocated here.

STH: That's where I draw the line. I will not have you try to replace Thomas if you were to be sent here.

Ten Cents: What? I wouldn't try that.

STH: Yes, but I've seen this before. Engines getting to a certain popularity to the point where they think their better that everyone, particularly with The Other Railway diesels.

Ten Cents: I see. I'm sorry, for putting you through that Thomas.

Thomas: It's all right, and I'm sorry I was cross at you for it. Friends?

Ten Cents: Always, mate.

STH: Now, Thomas, don't let something like this happen again, do I make myself clear?

Thomas: Yes, sir.

STH: And Ten Cents, although I don't own you, I will send a message to Captain Star about this. I will let him deal with you. Now, both of you, please get to work.

[Sir Topham Hatt leaves]

Narr: And with that, things went back to normal on the Ffarquhar Branchline.

**All right, episode 3 is finished. A little known fact is that originally this story was going to be a lot shorter, and the endind was going to be Thomas being upset and he and Ten Cents making up, but I gave it a lot more detail and decided to make Thomas mad at Ten Cents instead, and Sir Topham Hatt would have to step in to help reslove the problem. Also, I firgued, why not give The Star Fleet experience about trucks, seeing as that in TUGS, thats all they worked with was goods, and that passengers were special occasions, with we'll see that in the next episode, with the rest of The Star Fleet being on the mainline.**


	5. Episode 4: Mainline Freight

**Episode 4 is up, and now, we get to see the rest of The Star Fleet handles work on Sodor. I guess, I can give a little spoiler to episode 5 and that one of Skylar'friends will be appearing. But that will be then. For now, let's get started.**

Episode 4: Mainline Freight

Narr: Goods trains are as important to the railway as passengers are. Goods are sent all over the island as well as sent to The Other Railway to go all over Britain. Goods have usually run smoothy on Sodor, but with The Star Fleet's arrival, goods have been running better that ever on Sodor.

[Big Mac and Warrior are at Knapford Yards with Stafford, who is shunting their trains]

Stafford: I'd be careful, you two. These are some of the rudest trucks on the island.

Big Mac: Don't worry yourself, Stafford. We'll be able to handle it, right Warrior?

Warrior: Yeah, we will. We've put up with suicidal trucks back at the port.

[Big Mac and Warrior couple up to their respective trains]

Big Mac: Thanks, Stafford. We appreciate it.

[Big Mac departs. Big Mac gets through Knapford, and starts to, cruise along the mainline. The trucks start giggling]

Big Mac: I'm on to you trucks. Try anything, I'll show you what I can endure.

[The trucks laugh. As Big Mac begins to climb Gordon's Hill, the trucks start to hold back]

Big Mac: Ah, the old pull back routine. Alright, then; driver, low throttle, and kick in the sanding gear.

[The driver does so. Big Mac slowly makes his way up to the top]

Big Mac: Nothing to it. What else you trucks got?

[The trucks push Big Mac down the hill]

Big Mac: Seriously? Is that all you got?

[Big Mac coasts down the hill and quickly regains control]

Big Mac: Nothing to it.

[Big Mac continues down the mainline. 5 minutes later, Warrior passes through Maron. The trucks have been bumping Warrior along the line to derail him]

Warrior: Come on, fellas. Your gonna have to hit me harder than that if you want to derail me.

[Warrior continues down the mainline. At Barrow-in-Furness, Big Mac arrives on time]

Big Mac: You trucks wouldn't know how to trick a Star train if you had a how-to guide in front of you.

[He shunts the trucks into a siding]

Truck: How the heck did he manage to out do us?!

Big Mac: Trust me, your cousins in Bigg City were suicidal. You guys were nothing, compared to them.

[Big Mac leaves, leaving the trucks speechless. 5 minutes later, Warrior arrives with his train, and shunts his next to Big Mac's train]

Warrior: Can you believe those trucks? They couldn't even get my leading trucks off the rails.

Big Mac: None of them can take out a Star Fleet engine.

[Big Mac and Warrior leave]

Narr: O.J. was sent to the Arlesdale Railway to collct ballast to take to Tidmouh for a construction job on the mainline. He made quick friends with the Arlesdale Railway engines, and chatted with them, until he had to leave. O.J. had an uneventful run from to Callum, but the trucks were beginning to mutter to themselves. However, the B12 was smarter than the trucks had first thought.

O.J.: I know what you trucks want to do, so let me tell you a story. Now, I heard this from Duck, but do you remember when Oliver pulled S.C. Ruffey apart? Well, in Bigg City Port, there was a, B12 like me who was owned by Dock Railway named Sean. He was one of the wisest engines in the port, but unfortunatly, he was the punching bag for the trucks' tricks. He had finally had enough so he decided to make a plan. On one of his freight trains was one of the rudest trucks in the port. He was pulling his usual tricks, but Sean had anticipated this. At the destination station, he "accidentally" bumped the truck and let the truck roll into the sea. Rumor has it, that he still does this to trucks in the port. So, who knows, maybe I will do the same thing.

[The trucks say nothing as the train pulls into Tidmouth. Duck is there]

Duck: Afternoon, O.J. Did the trucks behave?

O.J.: They wanted to pull some tricks, so I told them about a B12 who dumped the rudest truck into the sea.

Duck: Really? Who?

O.J.: Sean. Or... Was it me?

[O.J. winks at Duck. The two chuckle as O.J. leaves]

Narr: At Vicarstown, Hercules had to take a heavy goods train to Tidmouth. Being a 9F, he can take over 20 trucks at one time. A diesel shunter had just finished arranging his train and they were the worst of the baddest trucks on the island.

Salt Wagon: 10-wheeled freak.

Tanker: Hot mustard weirdo!

Old Van: He'll won't get to Tidmouth until tomorrow.

[All of the trucks laugh. Hercules, cross, shunts the trucks so hard, the whole train that it flies back toward the sheds]

Hercules: Call me those again, and I'll scrap you all myself!

[None of the trucks reply]

Narr: The trucks had overlooked the fact that Hercules doesn't like jokes of any kind. The trucks didn't act up once as the train headed to Tidmouth. At Kellsthorpe Road, Grampus was waiting for his connecting train, from the Kirk Ronan line. He was chatting to some passengers when Eric, the V3 tank engine, pulled into the station.

Eric: Hello. I'm Eric. Are you one of the Star Fleet engines?

Grampus: That I am. I'm Grampus. One of their oldest engines in the fleet.

Eric: James said something to me about you guys the other day when he stopped by. I think he said you were in the navy, right?

Grampus: I was. I'd tell you some of my major events in the navy, but I can see your busy. I'll just take the trucks to Crovan's Gate and be on my way.

Eric: Ok. It was nice meeting you Grampus.

[Eric moves off. Grampus takes Eric's place, and heads off down the line]

Narr: The trucks were somewhat impressed that an engine as old as Grampus was in the navy, and they decided not to try and trick him. They thought he would have them blown up for it.

[Grampus continues on to Crovan's Gate]

Narr: Evening came, and the Star Fleet was chatting to the mainline engines when Sir Topham Hatt pulled up.

STH: Evening, engines. Now, Star Fleet, did you manage well with the trucks today?

Hercules: We did. None of the trucks gave us problems.

STH: *chuckles* That's what I like to hear. If I may ask, how did you engines manage to handle trucks so easily?

O.J.: In Bigg City Port, the trucks were completely suicidal. The behavior of the trucks here was nothing compared to them.

STH: Good. Very good to hear. Maybe you can teach my engines how to handle trucks like you guys do.

[Sir Topham Hatt leaves]

Gordon: So, what all did the trucks do to you guys in the Port?

Big Mac: I ended up a runaway through the city.

Warrior: And you don't want to know what the garbage trucks did to me.

Narr: And with that, the Star Fleet shared their experiences with trucks to the Sodor engines long into the night.

**Episode 4 is finished. I would have gotten this up yesterday, but I just got lazy and didn't do it. Hey, I'm a teen, what do you expect? Anyway, here's something you guys are gonna want to know; I will be doing 3 movies that are canon to the series, but they will be later on. Next episode will be up soon.**


	6. Episode 5: Signalmen Work

**Episode 5 is up, and we get to see the introduction of one of Skylar's friends, Autumn Johnson. I was originally going to be the lead role, but I decided to give it to Skylar instead. Also, Autumn's role was meant to be for another one of my friends, but I changed it for my own personal reasons. We will be seeing Autumn play a bigger role later on, but that won't be till then. For now, let's get started.**

Episode 5: Signalmen Work

Narr: Signalmen are important staff members of any railway; they make sure all trains pass each other safely without any sort of incident. Mishaps or miscommunications have happened in the past, like when Gordon ended up going down Edward's Branchline due to a lady's green hat, or when Henry took a trip to the sea with The Flying Kipper, but most accidents have been prevented thanks to a signalmen's actions. Nonetheless, signalmen manage to keep railways, like the NWR, running.

[At Ffarquhar, Brent, Tori, Trevor, and Skylar are getting ready for the day's work. Brent is stretching]

Brent (finishes stretching): Ah... Ready for work, guys?

Skylar: Always ready.

Tori: Yep.

Trevor: *groans* I'm not. I'm ready to go back to sleep.

Brent: You can sleep all you want on your day off. For now, find a soda and get ready.

[A car horn sounds out and Sir Topham Hatt's car pulls up. Brent eyes the engines]

Brent: What did you lot do this time?

[The engines look at each other]

Thomas: Nothing that we know of.

STH: Morning, engines.

Ffarquhar Engines: Morning, sir.

STH: Today, I would like to introduce you to someone.

[He turns to the girl]

STH: This is Autumn Johnson, a student from Allegany High School.

Skylar: Autumn? How did you end up here?

Autumn J.: I'm doing a summer project for Allegay.

STH: You two know each other?

Skylar: Yeah, we're both in colorguard.

Brent: And I know her because she's in my 5th period class.

STH: Good. That saves me some time. Engines, you all have your normal jobs for the day. Thomas, I want you to stop by Tidmouth in a week's time, when your not busy.

Thomas: For what?

STH: Wait and see.

[Sir Topham Hatt gets in his car and leaves]

Brent: So, what does a summer project have to do with you coming to an island full of talking trains?

Autumn J: It's a project where you go anywhere in the world and see what the people do. You know, working in a foreign country. I was going to be in London, but I ended up on a train here.

Brent: Ok, then. Now we need to put you somewhere to do this project. Question is; where?

Skylar: What about a signalman? We could put her on the mainline for a real challenge.

Brent: Well, since your better friends with her than I am, I'll let you set things up for her.

[Brent climbs into Thomas and leaves]

Skylar: Come on. We'll go to Tidmouth, so you can work on the mainline. We'll go up in Rosie, since I need to pick up a train there, anyway.

[Skylar and Autumn climb into Rosie and leaves. Rosie pulls up to Tidmouth. They walk over to the signalbox]

Skylar: Wait here for a sec. I know how this signalman is.

[Skylar walks up to the signalbox. Skylar comes out a few minutes later]

Skylar: Your all set. Just watch watch you do around him.

Autumn J: Why?

Skylar: He's one of the strictest signalman on the island. He doesn't tolerate any sort of misbehavior.

[Skylar walks back over to Rosie. Autumn walks up to the signalbox. The signalman, who is about in his 40s, is waiting for her]

Jackson: Are you Autumn Johnson?

Autumn J: Yeah. Who are you?

Jackson: I am Jackson Perkins. I will be your teacher for this project your doing. Now, the panel of levers here, each have a purpose. The red levers operate the home signals on the gantry, and the yellow levers operate the distant signals on the gantry. The rest of the levers are for the switches in the yard, and outside the station. It is a tricky job to do so pay attention and take notes, if you have to.

[Jackson pulls a lever for a switch then sets a signal to clear]

Narr: Soon, Jackson was teaching Autumn how to work a signalbox, and the importance of a signalman. Autumn got the hang of working a signalbox, and only made minor mistakes, like set the switches to a track a train wasn't even on. Jackson over looked these, as he made the same mistakes back when he first started. A week had gone by fairly fast, and Autumn had made quite an impression on Jackson. Not only had Autumn learned how to operate a signalbox, properly, but she had managed to operate like the professional Jackson was. Skylar had come by Tidmouth with Brent and Thomas to see Sir Topham Hatt with his surprise. On a normal day, Thomas, with Annie and Clarabel, would pull in to collect a special coach from the express. Once, Douglas lost the special coach.

[Skylar made her wat over to the signalbox]

Skylar: Hey, guys.

Jackson: Hello.

Skylar: How has Autumn done?

Jackson: Actually, she's somewhat like me when I first started.

Skylar: Wow. I thought you'd cause an accident by now.

Autumn J: I've done better than you did.

Jackson: It's ture you know.

[The two get into a friendly argument]

Narr: While that was going on, Brent and Thomas were waiting for Sir Topham Hatt. They can hear the argument in the signalbox.

Thomas: Do they normally argue like that?

Brent: Their best friends, Thomas. They're just messing around. It's not serious.

[The two girls walk out, this time chatting away about colorguard]

Brent: You two done?

Skylar: Yeah.

STH: Good. Now, Thomas, you are the last E2 around, aside from

Ten Cents, right?

Thomas: Yes, why?

STH: Well, I've recently contacted the Bighton Railway Museum and made a purchase.

Thomas: For what?

[An E2 whistle sounds out]

Thomas: An E2 whistle? There's no way...

STH: It is. Thomas, meet your sister, Zoey.

[Zoey, an E2 with pink and white stripes, red wheels, and her BR number, 32109 on her coal bunker, pulls up next to Thomas]

Thomas: Zoey?! How did you end up being preserved?

Zoey: I was going to be scrapped, but a man from the museum bought me for running tourist trains. I'll be working with you on your branchline.

Thomas: In that case, let's go.

[Thomas, Zoey and Brent leave]

STH: Autumn, I take it your doing well?

Autumn J: Yeah. I've gotten my project finished already, and I wanted to work with the train.

STH: Let's just go one at a time. For now, adjust to working in a signalbox, and go from there.

Autumn J: Ok. Come on Skylar, let's go get you better at being a signalman.

[Autumn chuckles as Skylar walks after her]

**Episode 5 is done. Next episode will involve an A4's vainity influenced by an A4 from the mainland. A few things I will note is that I have Autumn's first initial in because I will introduce another person who's name is Autumn, and I don't want to confuse the two. Also, I made a few real life references, as well. See if you can point them out. More episodes to come soon.**


	7. Episode 6: Upper Class Engines

**Episode 6 is up, and we're looking at Top Hat's work on the mainline, as we haven't covered what he does yet. We will also see the return of Spencer in this episode, however, his caretaker (outside the Duke and Duchess of Boxford) will not be seen. She will be appearing in a later episode. That's my only hint as to who it is, by the way. I will note that most of the engines or humans that will appear in the series will not be in one episode only. Some may get more detail later on. For now, though, let's get started.**

Episode 6: Upper Class Engines

Narr: A few days after Sir Topham Hatt brought Zoey to Sodor, Thomas and Zoey had been catching up on how their lives have gone since they were first built. Ten Cents was anxious to meet Zoey, as he never got the chance to meet any of his brothers and sisters, when he was sent to Bigg City Port. Zoey got along well with Ten Cents, as well as the engines of the Ffarquhar branch, and Gordon, in particular, was growing fond of Zoey. Since he already had an alliance with Thomas, he firgured he could make it better with Ten Cents and Zoey in his alliance as well. One morning, Gordon was taking the homeward express out of Vicarstown, destined for Tidmouth. He blasted through Henry's Tunnel, when he heard a whistle ring out.

Gordon: That's an A4's whistle. Which means...

Spencer (racing by): Hello, slowpoke!

[He blows steam at Gordon, and he speeds past]

Gordon (angrily): Oh no. Your not winning this time.

Narr: Gordon's driver advanced the regulator, and he began racing Spencer. However, he had overlooked an important detail; he had to stop at Crovan's Gate to make his connection to the Skarloey Railway. Gordon stopped at Crovan's Gate as Spencer continued on. Gordon was extremely furious at this. Duke noticed.

Duke: Is everything alright Gordon?

Gordon: No. Spencer's back on Sodor.

Duke: I take it you two don't get along?

Gordon: Duke, you have no idea how arrogant and pompous he can be. He can out do the level of arrogance Duncan has without a problem.

[The guard's whistle sounds out]

Gordon: But if it's speed he wanta, it's speed he'll get.

[Gordon departs Crovan's Gate and begins picking up speed]

Narr: At Wellsworth, Top Hat was picking up passengers for his stopping train. Top Hat's main job for the Star Fleet is passenger work, and he's the only engine to do so. He is very vain about this, and thinks he's better than the others Star engines. Captain Star knows better, but wishes he wouldn't be so vain about it. Today, though, his vainity will be at it's highest.

[Top Hat departs Wellsworth, when Spencer races by]

Top Hat: Was that another A4?

Driver: I think it was but he was moving pretty fast.

Narr: Top Hat was still burning with curiosity when he pulled into Tidmouth. There, he saw Spencer again.

Spencer: Hello, my A4 brother.

Top Hat: Hello. I'm Top Hat. What's yours?

Spencer: Spencer. I am privately owned by the Duke and Duchess of Boxford. Are you one of the Sodor engines?

Top Hat: Oh no, I'm part of the Star Fleet from Bigg City Port.

Spencer: Ah, I've heard of you. You guys are all engines talk about on The Other Railway.

Top Hat: And it is nice to finally meet one of my brothers for once.

[While they chat, an exhausted Gordon pulls into the station]

Spencer: Hello, Gordon. Is your age finally getting to you?

[Spencer laughs at him. Top Hat even admits a chuckle as well. Sir Topham Hatt, who was on the WildNorWester, walks up to Spencer]

STH: Spencer, I do not recall asking for you to be on loan here. May I ask why your here?

Spencer: The Duke and Duchess have no need for me right now, so they decided to send me here, until they needed me.

STH: In that case, then be on your best behavior. I know you do not want to work into the scrapyard.

Spencer: Oh, trust me, I think Top Hat and I are going to have the most fun of all.

Gordon (tired): And now, the agony starts.

Narr: Gordon was right. With Spencer on the island, the engines found life difficult, and Top Hat's pompousness was showing as well. This annoyed the mainline engines to the point where they forced the two A4s to sleep outside the main sheds. The two didn't mind, as they felt they were too superior to stay with the sudrians. At Ffarquhar, the engines were talking about Spencer and Top Hat.

Ten Cents: I knew Top Hat could be a pain in the neck, but this is overkill.

Thomas: How so?

Ten Cents: He was always looking out for himself. He never wanted to do a job that he thought wasn't up to his standards.

Sunshine: He always thought he was going to be picked for the best jobs, too. He never stopped complaining until he got what he wanted.

Percy: That sounds like Spencer, alright. Only thing is that Spencer is more pompus than Top Hat.

[By now, Thomas has a grin on his face]

Toby: Thomas, what's with the grin? You only get like that when you get a devious idea.

Thomas: It is devious, but it's meant for Spencer and Top Hat.

[Thomas briefly outlines his plan]

Toby: It might just work, Thomas. Let's do it.

Narr: Morning came, and Toby was at the junction with his vintage train as Spencer pulled in.

Spencer: Look at you. Your better off in a museum than working on a branchline.

Toby (keeping an angry face): And a good morning to you, too.

Spencer: Tell me, Toby, how does it feel to only be used on branchline instead of mainline trains with grand engines like me?

Toby (innocently): Actually, seeing as how your so grand, maybe you can take my vintage train to Killdane for me? I mean, you do look like someone who would be up for the job.

Spencer: Yes, I am. You'd be too small to make the distance.

[Toby shunts the vintage train onto Spencer's stopping express train, and Spencer departed. Toby burst out laughing]

Toby: What a silver idiot! He's more gullible than I thought!

Narr: Toby had done his part, so he left for the Quarry. About half an hour later, Top Hat pulled in with a goods train. This time, Percy was waiting with a stone train.

Percy: Hey, Top Hat, can you do me a favor, seeing as how your far more superior than me?

Top Hat: What is it?

Percy: Can you take my stone train to Wellsworth for me? I'm sure Captain Star would appreciate you doing this for me.

Top Hat: Yes, he would. Please do so.

[Percy shunts the train onto Top Hat's goods. Top Hat departs, as Percy bursts out laughing]

Percy: Wow. Flattery really does work on pompous engines.

Narr: With that done, Percy headed to Toryreck to go to Knapford Harbor. At Killdane, Spencer arrives with both the vintage train and his express. Since he needed to shunt the vintage train himself, the passengers began to complain.

Spencer: Well, this will make me late, but I'm sure Sir Topham Hatt will praise me for this.

[He couples up to his expess and heads down the line]

Narr: Meanwhile, Top Hat arrived at Crosby Station. After shuntimg the trucks into a siding, Thomas pulled up.

Thomas: Top Hat, the stationmaster needs you to take the mail coaches along the mainline for me. I'm needed somewhere else.

Top Hat: Where do I stop?

Thomas: Along all of the mainline. Captain Star msays he'll give you high praise for it.

Top Hat: In that case, I'll do it.

[He quickly collects the mail coaches, shuntes them onto the train, and leaves. Thomas chuckles to himself]

Thomas: I knew Spencer was gullible, but this is too easy. I could flatter them all day, and make them think their invincible.

Narr: At Vicarstown, Sir Topham Hatt was waiting,, and he didn't look pleased.

STH: Spencer, why are you late?

Spencer: I had to deliver Toby's vintage train to Killdane for him. You may thank me, later.

STH: No, I won't be tanking you. Toby only did that to bring you down to earth because of your attitude. And you've made the British Railways officials late for a meeting.

Narr: Spencer didn't reply. He quickly realized he wasn't grand now.

STH: You are to now stay at Vicarstown Sheds, until I can arrange for you to, be sent home. Do I make myself clear?

Spencer (sulkily): Yes sir.

[Spencer moves off to the sheds]

Narr: About half an hour later, Top Hat pulled in with the last of the mail and his goods train. This time, Captain Star and Ten Cents were waiting.

Capt. Star: Top Hat, Ten Cents, here, tells me that you were busy elsewhere?

Top Hat: I was delivering some mail, that was forgotten last night. Thomas and Percy said you would thank me for it.

Capt. Star: Actually, Top Hat, they only did that to make you late.

Top Hat: What?!

Ten Cents: That's right. You let your pompousness get to you again!

[Ten Cents laughs at him. Top Hat starts to sulk]

Capt. Star: I won't punish you for being late, but let this be a reminder to you that you don't let your attitude get the better of you. Understood?

Top Hat: Yes sir.

[Captain Star climbs into Ten Cents]

Ten Cents: At least you don't have to do garbage detail like in Bigg City Port.

[Ten Cents leaves. Top Hat goes to turn around]

Narr: And with that, the two A4s agreed never to let their attitudes get to then again.

**Episode 6 is done, and yes, I did make a reference to TUGS at the end. Sorry if this episode seems rushed, but I really didn't feel like doing this all that much. Next, we'll focus on an engine who never got his chance in the Railway Series. I'll try to get episode 7 up today to make up for not posting yesterday, but I won't promise anything. More Episodes to come soon.**


	8. Episode 7: Barry the Rescue Engine

**Episode 7 is up and were featuring the engine who never got his chance in the railway series; Barry the Rescue Engine. Since we don't know what Christopher Awdry had planned, we're going to go by YouTube user WildNorWester's version of the Barry the Rescue Engine book. In WildNorWester's version, from his hit YouTube series, "Sodor, the Early Years", Barry was sent to a heritage railway following restoration. Since Barry was most likely meant to be a resident on Sodor, that's what Barry will be. Also, we'll see Barry change in a way. How? Well, to find out, let's get started.**

Episode 7: Barry the Rescue Engine

Narr: Barry the Standard Class 2MT tender engine probably has one of the most colorful histories on Sodor. Barry was rescued from Barry Scrapyard in Wales, to be running mainline goods duties. The Works Diesel, along with Sir Charles Topham Hatt, took charge of Barry's restoration and restored him to his former glory. He worked hard on the mainline, but soon wanted to work on a branchline. He took a while to settle in on a particular branchline, but he evemtually decided to work on Edward's Branchline. He has pulled his his weight over the years, but there was one thing that never suited him; his title, 'Barry the Rescue Engine'. It meant his rescue from Barry Scrapyard, but he wanted the 'Rescue' part of his title to mean something else.

[Barry arrives at Wellsworth with a passenger train]

Edward: Morning Barry. Are you still wondering how to change your title

Barry: Not recently, but it has been on my mind for some time now.

Edward: Would you like some advice to help you out?

Barry: Of course.

Edward: If you want the 'Rescue' part of your title to mean a rescue engine, then you're going to have to perform actual rescues like Belle and Flynn have.

Barry: Like Belle? But I'm not a firefighting engine.

Edward: No, not like that. I mean, helping with derailments or rescuing an injured climber from a mountain.

Barry: Oh, I get it now. Thanks.

Edward: Not a problem. Are you busy?

Barry: Not really. This was my only job for a while.

Edward: Then you can help me out. Winston and I both have a goods train due to Brendam before 10:30. I have to take both becasue Winston is running late because of a delayed ship from the mainland. Want to help?

Barry: Sure. I was going to go back down to Brendam anyway.

[Barry is uncoupled and moves off to collect the train]

Narr: Soon, Edward and Barry were making their way down the branchline, but Barry's mind on Edward's advice.

Barry: Hmm, perform actual rescues... That would be perfect for me to change my title. But, rescues don't just happen. Conditions have to be right in order for a rescue to happen.

[The continue on, past Suddery]

Narr: Soon, Edward and Barry arrived at the docks. There, Salty and BoCo were hard at work, shunting trucks about.

[The dockyard manager walks up]

Manager: Edward, Bill and Ben need help at the China Clay Quarry. Trains are beginning to back up, and they can't take all of the trains on their own. Barry, help with the shunting, here. Another ship is due in and BoCo and Salty can't manage alone.

Edward and Barry: Yes sir.

[Barry and Edward go to do their respective jobs]

Narr: Barry soon set to work helping to arrange the trucks. Some of the trucks tried to pull some of their tricks around the docks, but none of the engines payed attention with the extra workload. Things were somewhat chaotic at one point, when some of the trucks decided to slip their brakes off and roll out of the sidings they were in, but BoCo and Barry were quick to correct them and get them back in their sidings. While Cranky was unloading a cargo ship for Barry to shunt, Winston was waiting for the passengers for the delayed cruise ship to board his train. This is where things went for good to bad.

[As Cranky was unloading some pipes, he swung them around, and knocked some barrels onto the tracks, by mistake. They split open, some with water, and one ends up dousing Winston's fire. Cranky's engines stalls and his chain starts to break when he stops, unfortunately, above Winston. Barry sees this]

Barry: Don't worry, Winston. I'll get you clear in a minute.

[Barry switches over to Winston's track. Barry moves forward, and, gently, shunts Winston clear. As he does so, Cranky's chain snaps and the pipes crash down onto the tracks. Edward pulls up with a China Clay train]

Edward: Cranky, is this some sort of joke?

Cranky: It's not. My engine stalled and my chain broke. I can't do anything.

[Workmen begin to climb up to Cranky to repair him]

Edward: Not bad, Barry. That will help you get your title changed.

Barry: Thank you. Can you help me get this cleared up?

Edward: Just give me a second to shunt this China Clay train.

[Edward goes to shunt the train]

Narr: Despite being as late as he is, Winston helped Barry and Edward clear the pipes from the tracks onto Barry's train. None of the passengers minded; in fact, they were railway enthusiasts, who were photographing and recording the clean-up as the engines were doing it. Eventually, Barry departed with his goods, followed by Winston with the tourists. Barry was late getting to Wellsworth, but the stationmaster was waiting with a worried look on his face as Barry pulled in.

W. Stationmaster: Barry, take Rocky in the yard and go to the Maron viaduct. BoCo has derailed and is in danger of falling into the valley.

Barry: Yes sir.

[Barry, uncoupled, moves off to collect Rocky. At the viaduct, BoCo is inches from the edge of the cliff, when Barry whistles to him]

Barry: BoCo, it's Barry. We're going to get you out back on tbe rails in no time.

[Rocky and the workmen set to work rerailing the trucks as Barry's crew takes the cable attached to Barry's bufferbeam, and used it to pull BoCo away from the cliff's edge]

BoCo: Thanks, Barry.

Barry: Don't thank me yet. We still have to get you rerailed, first.

[Barry pulls Rocky up to BoCo]

Narr: Rocky wasted no time in getting BoCo lifted back onto the tracks. Once Rocky was done, Barry, BoCo, and Rocky set off for the Sodor Dieselworks at Vicarstown to be repaired.

Barry: What happened?

BoCo: Just the trucks being stupid, is all. They pushed me down Gordon's Hill.

Barry: Well, that's expected. Trucks aren't very smart, remember?

BoCo: True.

[Barry continues on to Vicarstown]

Narr: Evening came, and Edward, Winston, Barry, Salty, Bill and Ben were at the sheds at the docks, when Sir Topham Hatt came to see them.

STH: Evening, engines. I've heard a lot has gone on today with you engines alone. Barry, I've heard about your rescues today and I am proud of you.

Barry: It was nothing, sir. I just did what needed to be done.

STH: I also understand you've been looking to change you're title for some time now. Would you like to do that by helping at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center?

Barry: Yes, sir.

STH: Good, I'll make the arangements. As for BoCo, he will be back in service the day after tomorrow. Do you think you all can handle the work tomorrow?

Edward: We'll manage.

STH: That's what I like to hear. Good night, engines.

[Sir Topham Hatt leaves]

Edward: Looks like you'll get the chance to change your title after all.

Winston: He's already working on it now.

Narr: And with that, the engines chatted into the night about the days events.

**Episode 7 is done. Next we'll focus on 'The Little Western'. This right now, is one of my favorite episodes so far, being that it has Barry in it, and Barry never got his chance in the Railway Series. I focused on his title in this episode, because, like in the episode, the 'Rescue' means his rescue from Barry Scrapyard, so I decided to give the 'Rescue' more of a meaning. More episodes to come soon.**


	9. Episode 8: Great Western

**Here's episode 8, and this time, we're focusing on 'The Little Western' branch. A small note for this episode is that Thomas will be seen in this episode. I know Thomas doesn't work on 'The Little Western', but I decided to do so, since Thomas never really works on any other branchline, besides his own. For now then, let's get started.**

Episode 8: Great Western

Narr: The only Great Western engines on the North Western Railway are Duck and Oliver, on The Little Western, and Sodor Castle on the mainline. They manage to keep the Great Western image alive on the railway, but it sometimes goes to their smokeboxes. Donald and Douglas, despite being from the Caledonian Railway in Scotland, also know how to uphold the Great Western image, having worked with Duck for so long. Now, Ten Cents and Sunshine get to learn what it's like to be Great Western.

[Ten Cents, Sunshine, and Thomas arrive at Callum Sheds]

Duck: Good to see you again Thomas. How have things been?

Thomas: Busy. Tourists have flocked to Ffarquhar, alone.

Duck: Who all have you brought with you?

Thomas: This is Ten Cents and Sunshine, the two Star Fleet shunters.

Duck: Alright then, welcome to 'The Little Western', boys.

Ten Cents: It's good to meet you. What's your names?

Duck: I'm Duck. My real name's Montague, but my friends at Paddington called me Duck, because of my supposed waddle. The scottish twins are Donald and Douglas, and the other tank engine is Oliver.

Ten Cents: Twins, eh?

Donald: Aye. Douggie and I have met some of yon friends. There a fun lot to be aroond.

Sunshine: They are, and they all work well together as a team.

Oliver: Of course they do. I've heard stories about them from some of the crews about what they've done in Bigg City Port.

Duck: Well, you'll have to tell us those stories later. Right now we have work to do.

[Duck leaves the sheds]

Ten Cents: So, what do we do now?

Thomas: Did Captain Star give you any orders?

Sunshine: He said to help with work on 'The Little Western'. He didn't say specifically.

Oliver: Then that's what he want you to do. Help us with the work around here.

Donald: Ye can help by startin' with us.

Douglas: Aye. We have lots of goods work along the branch, and we could definitely use your help.

Ten Cents: Alright, then, let's go.

[The Scottish twin and two Star shunters leave, followed by Thomas and Oliver]

Narr: Soon, the engines were busy with work to do. Ten Cents and Sunshine helped with goods work, while Thomas helped with passenger runs. Thomas had been asked by Captain Star to watch over the two Star shunters while they worked on 'The Little Western', and Sir Topham Hatt had no problem in letting Thomas do so. After all, Thomas never really did work outside of his branchline all that much anymore. Ten Cents and Sunshine enjoyed working on The Little Western, and were quick to, catch onto Duck's motto, despite not being Great Western themselves. Evening came, and the engines were up at Callum Sheds, resting and chatting away about past events.

Oliver: ...and I got the respect of the trucks again when I pulled S.C. Ruffey apart.

Ten Cents: At least you didn't do what this one B12 did in Bigg City Port.

Duck: You mean, push trucks into the sea for misbehaving?

Ten Cents: Yeah. How'd you know?

Duck: O.J. said something to me about it when he brought a train of ballast down to Tidmouth once. I thought he was only joking about it to trick the trucks into behaving.

Ten Cents: Well, it's true. And I'll tell you what happened.

[Flashes back to Bigg City Port in the 1920s]

Ten Cents (narrating): Back in the 1920s, when I first started working in Bigg City Port, the only engines back then were O.J., Big Mac, who was a Gresley A1back then. None of the other Star Fleet engines had been built, and Grampus was still working for the navy back then. There was another railway company too; Dock Railway. The only engines on that railway back then were Puffa, a DRG Class 80, modified for use on American railways, Sean, and LNER B12, David, a Pennsylvania Railroad G5, and Crow, an LNER Gresley A1 like Big Mac. I was a shunter for Dock Railway until 1930, when Renald, an LNER Gresley N2 took over for m, but I knew who did what jobs back then; Puffa and Crow did passenger runs, and Sean and David did goods work. Now, if you don't already know, the trucks in the port where suicidal, but they weren't as bad, in the 1920s; back then, they were like the trucks on Sodor; really mischievous. The trucks constantly, played tricks on Crow and Sean, but Sean was a main target for the trucks. They played every trick they knew on Sean, but one day they went too far. Sean was to take a train to the other side of the city, and they were the worst of the bad lot. When he was coming to a bridge across a canal, the trucks knocked his off the rails, and made him fall into the canal. I helped recover him, and took him to Lucky's Yard to be repaired. When he came back, he had to take the same trucks back across the city, but instead, he decided to get his revenge and push the line of trucks into the sea. He refused to recover them, but I told him that, if he didn't, then he wouldn't have work to do. Sean, reluctantly, helped me with the recovery, and decided not to do that again, but the trucks made sure to never tease or make fun of Sean again, so they didn't end up in the sea.

[Flashes to Callum Sheds]

Duck: Wait, O.J. told me he bumped only one truck into the sea.

Ten Cents: I know, but that's only because he didn't see the whole incident. Sean said he only bumped the rudest truck in the sea, because he was in a bad mood, afterwards, and didn't want to tell O.J. the whole story.

Thomas: Well, now that we know the whole story, maybe you should tell O.J. next time you see him.

Ten Cents: I will.

[He notices Sunshine, asleep]

Duck: Well, that was very interesting, Ten Cents, but I think we should follow Ten Cents' lead and get some sleep for tomorrow.

[Duck goes to sleep. Fades to Arlesburgh next morning]

Narr: The next morning, Ten Cents and Sunshine were working at Arlesburgh. They had to shunt loaded trucks around the yard and move empty trucks over to the chute for the Arlesdale Railway to fill with ballast. Ten Cents and Sunshine were surprise to see the Arlesdale Railway engines at work.

Ten Cents: I've never seen engines that small in working order before.

Sunshine: Me neither.

Rex: What? You've never seen a small railway at work?

[Ten Cents and Sunshine look over and see Rex]

Sunshine: Who are you?

Rex: I'm Rex. My friends over there are Bert, Mike, Jock, Frank, Blister I and II, and Sigrid of Arlesdale. We call her Sigrid for short.

[Mike and Bert pull up]

Mike: Hey, Rex, why aren't you moving those trucks?

Rex: I'm talking to my two new friends. Do you two have names?

Ten Cents: I'm Ten Cents and this is Sunshine.

Mike: Ten Cents? Is that how much it costs to repair you?

Rex: It doesn't cost that to repair you, that's for sure.

Mike: Says the engine who was derailed by a tractor.

Bert: Stow it, you two. I'm Bert. And this is Mike.

Mike: Nice to meet you two. Are you two friends with a B12 named O.J.?

Ten Cents: Yeah. He's a Star Fleet engine.

Rex: Is that what you two are?

Mike: Obviously.

Rex: Oh, go lose your whistle.

[Ten Cents and Sunshine laugh at this]

Bert: They always tease each other like that. Come on, you two, we've got work to do.

[Rex, Bert, and Mike leave]

Ten Cents: Come on, Sunshine. Let's get to Tidmouth.

Sunshine: Right, Ten Cents. I'll push for you.

[Ten Cents and Sunshine couple up to the engines of the ballast train and leave]

Narr: And with that, Ten Cents and Sunshine continued to do work on The Little Wesern

**Episode 8 is done. Next, we'll focus on the Peel Godred Branchline. I'm sorry about how I do Donald and Douglas' dialogue, but I don't really know how scottish people spell. Also, I made several references to the Railway Series in this episode and even touched up on O.J's story from episode 4. I decided to give it more detail to the backstory and explain why O.J. said what he said in episode 4. We will see falshbacks in this series. When? I'm not saying. More episodes to come soon.**


	10. Episode 9: The Unknown Branchline

**Episode 9 is up and we're viewing the least known branchline on Sodor; The Peel Godred Branchline. Since no one knows who or what the engines were, we're going to use WildNorWester's characters of Andy, Jeffery, Sean, and Steve, who are BR Class 87s. Now, let's get started.**

Episode 9: The Unknown Branchline

Narr: The Peel Godred Branchline is Sodor's only electric railway line. It meets the North Western Railway mainline at Killdane, the travels north to Abbey, where a seperate line heads east to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The branchline continues north to Kirk Machen, where it meets the Culdee Fell Railway, then goes up to Peel Godred, before ending at an aluminum plant, one mile outside of Peel Godred. The branch has it's own electric engines as well; four BR Class 87s. They are Andy, Jeffery, Sean, and Steve. They work hard, taking passengers into the heart of Sodor, and bringing aluminum trains down to Killdane for the North Western Railway. Aside from all that, not much else in known of the Peel Godred Branchline, so we're going to look at the branchline a little more.

[Thomas, with Brent, Ten Cents, and Zoey arrive at Killdane. Andy it there, waiting for them]

Andy: Morning, Thomas.

Thomas: Morning. How are things going on the branchline?

Andy: A little bit backed up. Good thing Sir Topham Hatt sent you here to help me out.

Brent: That's reassuring.

Andy: New driver?

Thomas: No. He's been my driver for two years. You've just never met him.

Brent: I'm Brent.

Andy: Good to meet you.

[He sees Ten Cents and Zoey]

Andy: Is that one of the Star Fleet engines with you?

Thomas: It is. That is Ten Cents. The other E2 behind him is Zoey.

Andy: Nice to meet you two. I know of the Star Fleet, as they've chatted with me or my friends when they have stopped by here. Now, we're behind because Steve failed at the aluminum plant, and some of his trains are due out. Thomas and Ten Cents, you two will be handling the aluminum trains, while Zoey will be handling Steve's passenger trains.

Zoey: Can I help at the aluminum plant when I'm not busy?

Andy: We'll see. For now, let's get to the plant.

[Andy leaves followed by the three tank engines. Thomas and Ten Cents arrive at the aluminum plant where Sean is shunting]

Sean: Morning, Andy. Who are these two?

Andy: Thomas and Ten Cents. They'll be helping to fill in for Steve, today.

Sean: Ok, then. I'm Sean. The red class 87 is Jeffery, and the black failed 87 is Steve.

Ten Cents: Nice to meet you.

Sean: Are you one of the Star Fleet engines?

Ten Cents: That's right. How'd you know?

Sean: We've met some of your friends at our sheds at Killdane. There fun to be around.

Ten Cents: Thanks.

Sean: I'd like to stay and chat, but the next aluminum train is due out.

[Sean leaves]

Thomas: Ok, so why don't you take the aluminum train down first while I do the shunting, then we'll switch and take turns until all the trains are taken down.

Ten Cents: I like that idea. Let's do it.

Thomas: Ok, and if I end up somewhere else, I'll have Zoey come up and help you out, ok?

Ten Cents: That's fine.

Brent: Alright, boys, enough chitchat. We got work to do.

[Ten Cents goes to collect Steve's train, while Thomas starts shunting. Brent views the plant as Thomas pulls up to some full aluminum trucks]

Brent: I wonder how many tons of aluminum are produced out of here.

Thomas: Well, we'll fine out once we shunt and haul most of it.

[Thomas leaves with the full trucks]

Narr: Throughout most fo the afternoon, Thomas and Ten Cents took turns shunting at the plant and taking trains down from the plant to Cronk. Every so often, the two tank engines would pass Zoey taking Steve's passenger trains. Zoey didn't mind, as she never really took passengers on the Ffarquhar branch. Thomas, Ten Cents and Brent were still curious as to how much aluminum was produced out of the plant, per day. We don't know ourselves, but today was a high producing day, as tons were being put out by the hour, indeed. Even with the help of Andy, Sean and Jeffery, the E2s were being worked off their wheels. The E2s didn't mind; it was more than what they had to do when they were at Ffarquhar Quarry. While the two were working, Andy pulled up to talk to Thomas.

Andy: Thomas, can you do me a favor?

Thomas: Of course. What is it?

Andy: A special train is waiting at Killdane and it needs to be taken to Kirk Machen. I'd do it myself, but I said I'd help Ten Cents and the others here.

Thomas: Ok. I'll pick it up after I take the next aluminum train. I'll send Zoey to take my place here, too. I told Ten Cents I'd let her if I was busy elsewhere.

Andy: Alright, then I'll take Steve's passenger trains for him. Nice thinking Thomas.

Brent: Well, he kind of has to, being that he has his own branchline.

Andy: True. By the way, is it still you and Trevor on the Ffarquhar line?

Brent: No. We have two other girls wokring with us; Tori Bohrer and Skylar Burford.

Andy: I see. You can tell me more later. For now, get going.

[Thomas takes the aluminum train outmof the yard]

Narr: Thomas was approaching Peel Godred, when he saw Zoey with Steve's passenger train.

Thomas: Zoey, leave the train here. I have to take a different train along the line, so you can fill in for me.

Zoey: Is someone coming to take Steve's train?

Thomas: Yes, Andy.

Zoey: Alright, then, let's do it.

[Thomas and Zoey move off. As Thomas roinds the corner to Killdane, Brent notices a team of players on the platform]

Brent: What the hell?

Thomas: What? What is it?

Brent: That team looks like they're from Allegany, the high school in Cumberland, Maryland I go to.

[Brent stops Thomas on the line across from the platform track. The stationmaster walks up]

KD Stationmaster: Thomas, I want you to take the Allegany High School soccer team to Kirk Machen for their match.

Thomas: What's their match?

KD Stationmaster: The World Championship agains the Sodor Strikers.

[Brent's eyes grow wide with wonder]

Brent: Are you kidding me?!

KD Stationmaster: No, I'm not.

Brent (excited): Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!

Thomas: But what about the aluminum train?

KD Stationmaster: Henry's on his way to take it to Cronk.

Thomas: Ok.

[He is uncoupled and moves off to turn around. Thomas backs down onto the train]

Narr: Brent knew that Allegany's soccer team was very good, but he didn't realize that they were good enough to go for The World Championship. After coupling Thomas to the train, Brent wanted to talk to some of the players. He didn't know the entire team, but he did know the three players standing by the front coach. They were Lydia Claar, Hannah McCullough, and Danielle Foye.

Brent: Hey guys.

Lydia, Hannah, and Danielle: Hey.

Brent: I admit, I am surprised. I knew you guys were good, but I didn't know you guys were good enough for the World Championship.

Danielle: We are. We beat California's team 5-1.

Brent: Really?

Hannah: Yeah. We won nationals and we were invited to compete here for the World Championship.

Brent: Sweet. Good job, guys.

[He sees the station clock]

Brent: Alright, we got 2 minutes before we leave. Might want to get ready.

[The three girls and the rest of the team board the train as Brent steps into Thomas' cab. The guard blows his whistle. Thomas whistles as the train departs]

Brent: Next stop: Kirk Machen!

[The team cheers. They arrive at Kirk Machen, early]

Brent: I wonder where the field is.

Thomas: Over there.

[Brent sees the field on the other side of the Culdee Fell Railway line]

Brent: Since Zoey's helping at the aluminum plant, we have time to kill.

Thomas: We can watch the game from that siding over there.

Brent: Awesome. I want to see how these guys play.

[Brent pulls Thomas into the siding]

Narr: For the next 3 hours, Brent and Thomas watched Allegany play Sodor for the title. Brent was really surprised at how well the players worked together, and even more so when the final score was Allegang; 8 to Sodor; 1. Allegany had won The World Championship. Thomas had run around, to run bunker first to Killdane. As the team boarded the train, still celebrating, Lydia walked over to Thomas' cab

Lydia: Hey, Brent, can I ask you something?

Brent: Yeah, sure.

Lydia: Well, Danielle told me on the way here that you left Allegany at the start of freshman year. Why?

[Brent grunts]

Brent: Everyone was picking on me throughout 8th grade year and people kept making fun of me day after day. When they were still doing it to me at Allegany, I woke up one day and said "Screw this, I'm going to work on Sodor". My brother, CJ, worked here before I did and he got me started on Thomas' Branchline. Why?

Lydia: Well, I was wondering if I could work here like you.

[Brent thinks for a moment]

Brent: When we get to Tidmouth, I'll talk to Sir Topham Hatt about it. He's the man in charge of the engines, you know.

Lydia: Ok, thanks.

Brent: No problem. Now, aren't you going to go celebrte with the team?

[Lydia boards the train as Thomas reverses out of Kirk Machen]

Narr: And with that, we finish our in-depth look at the Peel Godred Branchline.

**Episode 9 is finished. Due credit goes to YouTuber, WildNorWester, for the characters of Andy, Jeffery, Sean and Steve. This episode marks the introduction of a Lydia Claar, Hannah McCullough, and Danielle Foye. They will play important rolls in later stories. How? I'm not saying. Next we'll look at the Culdee Fell Railway. I will be doing the Culdee Fell Railway stories after the Peel Godred Branchline stories since the two meet at Kirk Machen after all. More episodes to come soon.**


	11. Episode 10: Ted

**Episode 10 is up, and we're looking at the Culdee Fell Railway for the first time, since the Rev. W. Awdry's book "Mountain Engines". Now, Rev. Awdry mentioned that no more stories about the Culdee Fell Railway were made, due to the numerous moutain safety rules, but I'm not trying to focus on things that a mountain engine wouldn't normally do (such as derail); I'm more interested in seeing how they all get along and work with each other. Enough for now, let's get started.**

**Episode 10: Ted**

Narr: At Kirk Machen, there is the junction to the Culdee Fell Railway; Sodor's only rack railway. The line runs from Kirk Machen, then climbs up the mountain to Shiloh, Skarloey Road, Devil's Back, the most treacherous part of the line, before reaching the Culdee Fell summit. The railway has it's own 8 engines; Godred, 1, Ernest, 2, Wilfred, 3, Culdee, 4, Shane Dooiney, 5, Patrick, 6, Alaric, 7, and Eric, 8. The manager, Mr. Walter Richards, had made arrangements for a munber 9 and 10 to join the railway. The No. 9 was going to be a diesel, but there were some complocations getting no. 9 there, so Mr Richards decided to bring no. 10 to the railway first. His name was Ted, and he was a yellow rack railway tender engine. He was at Crovan's Gate, having a final inspection done on him by Victor and The Works Diesel.

[Thomas and Ten Cents arrive at the workshop]

Victor: Ah, Thomas, my friend. Good to see you again. And is that Ten Cents of the Star Fleet?

Thomas: It is. Ten Cents, this is Victor, the engine who runs the workshop here at Crovan's Gate.

Victor: And my blue diesel friend here is The Works Diesel, or, Jeff, as some of the engines call him.

Works Diesel (Jeff): I perfer The Works Diesel myself.

Ten Cents: It's good to meet you. We were sent here to pick up an engine, right?

Victor: Yes, you were, my friend. This is Ted. He is the Culdee Fell Railway's number 10.

Ten Cents: 10?

Thomas: Shouldn't he be number 9?

Victor: I wasn't told about the change. Sorry.

Thomas: Well, I'm sure we'll get it firgued out. For now, let's get going. We still have work to do on the Peel Godred Branch.

[Thomas couples up to Ted's flatbed, as Ten Cents couples up to the Breakdown Train]

Thomas: Ok, Ten Cents, let's go.

[The two depart]

Narr: The two made good time and soon arrived at Kirk Machen. All 8 Culdee Fell Railway engines were there.

Culdee: So, that's our number 10?

Ten Cents: Yep. He's a bit cocky, but he doesn't seam to want any trouble.

[Ted is lowered, onto the Culdee Fell Railway line]

Wifred: I think he's the first engine to be cocky on our railway.

Ted: Really? Well, I'll try not to ruin it for you guys.

Thomas: I'm sure you'll be fine.

Ten Cents: Yeah. Hey, guys, we want to know; why isn't he number 9? He's number 10, and 9 comes before 10, last I checked.

Culdee: Our manager had arranged for a diesel to be our number 9, but there was some complication, so our manager decided to have Ted brought in.

Ten Cents: Makes sense to me.

Thomas: Well, enjoy yourselves guys. Ten Cents and I have work to do.

[Thomas and Ten Cents leaves]

Narr: Soon, Ted was learning how to control passenegr trains. Even though he was cocky, he was also very careful, because not only did he have to guide a coach down the mountain, he was also doing it tender first, seeing as how there was no turntable. Ted was quick to make friends with all of the engines of the Culdee Fell Railway, and was even able to gain the respet of Godred. His strength also helped on the railway, as he was able to push 2 coaches up and down the mountain. Mr Richards was very skittish and skeptical of this, but after witnessing how careful and skillful he was, he allowed it. About a week later, Thomas and Ten Cents brought Zoey up to meet Ted, as he was starting to learn how to handle The Truck. When the 3 E2s pulled through the station, Thomas and Ten Cents saw him, but Ted departed, just as Zoey pulled through Kirk Machen.

[Zoey whistles]

Zoey: Hey, Ted!

[Ted whistles his reply, and continues on]

Zoey: I take it that was Ted?

Thomas: Yeah. He's really cocky, but he knows how to handle 2 coaches on the Railway.

Zoey: Cool. Culdee told me that engines were only allowed to take 1 coach up the mountain.

Ten Cents: Well, Mr Richards saw how skilled he was, so he allowed him to take 2 coaches.

Thomas: Exactly.

[A thought struck Thomas]

Thomas: Ten Cents, let's go up to the aluminum plant. I think we still need to cover for Steve.

[Thomas and Ten Cents leave]

Narr: Up the mountain, at Skarloey Road, Ted was collecting goods for later stations. The stationmaster walked up to Ted.

SR Stationmaster: Ted, make sure nothing happens to the cargo. It is needed at the summit right away.

Ted: Yes sir.

[Ted departs]

Narr: Devil's Back is the most treacherous part of the Culdee Fell Railway. At this station is the final passing loop before going to the summit. If the winds are too strong, then passenger trains stop here. However, goods and rescue supplies have to get to the summit, regardless of how strong the winds are. Ted had a deep feeling that the winds were going to pick up soon, especially with the important cargo on board. Fortunately, he didn't have to wait long as he headed up the mountain. He soon reached the summit, and his cargo was delivered, safely. It was mainly medical supplies, in case of an emergency. As the cargo was finished being unloaded, the wind started pick up, fiercely.

Ted: Let's get out of here. The winds are starting to get fierce.

[The driver went to pull the reverser, only for nothing to happen]

Ted: Come on, driver, let's go!

Driver: We can't. Your reverser isn't working.

Ted: Great. Now what do we do?

Driver: Hope an engine comes and takes us to Kirk Machen. It's all we can do.

Narr: Fortunately, the Stationmaster had overheard. He went into his office.

[The stationmaster calls to Devil's Back]

Summit Stationmaster: Ted has failed up here at the summit. Can you send an engine to come and fetch him?

DB Stationmaster: Of course. Patrick has just pulled in. I'll send him up.

[The Devil's Back Stationmaster runs out to Patrick]

DB Stationmaster: Patrick, Ted has failed at the Summit Station. We need to go and bring him to Kirk Machen.

Patrick (Culdee Fell): But what about my passengers?

DB Stationmaster: The winds are too strong to take passengers up to the summit. They'll be fine here.

[Patrick, uncoupled, runs up the mountain]

Narr: As Patrick climbed the mountain, the winds were at a gale. A gale , eans the wind speed reaches between 40 - 55 mph. Patrick thought the wind was going to roll him right off the rails, but luckily, it didn't happen. He reached the summit and was quickly coupled up to Ted.

Patrick (Culdee Fell): What happened?

Ted: My reverser is jammed. I was going to go do another run from Kirk Machen.

Patrick: I'll cover for you. Let's get you down to Kirk Machen, after I get the passengers at Devil's Back.

[Patrick, pulling Ted and The Truck depart. Fades to Kirk Machen where Patrick, with his coach and Ted with The Truck pull in]

Zoey: Hey, Ted! I'm Zoey.

Ted: Nice to meet you, Zoey. Thomas and Ten Cents told me about you.

Patrick (Culdee Fell): Well, you two can chat later. Ted's failed. He needs to go for repairs.

Zoey: I'm on it.

[Zoey leaves to find the breakdown train. Camera fades to Crovan's Gate]

Narr: A few days later, Thomas, Ten Cents, and Zoey went to Crovan's Gate at Ted was finished being repaired.

Victor: Don't worry, my friend. Breakdowns happen to every engine, even me, occasionally. Best thing to do os jsut move on from it. Trust me.

[Thomas, Ten Cents, and Zoey pull in]

Thomas: Morning, guys.

Victor: Good morning, my friends. Ted has been fully repaired, and ready to go back to work.

Ten Cents: Alright, then. I'm pulling the flatbed this rime Thomas.

Thomas: That's fine, Ten Cents.

[Ten Cents couples up to Ted's flatbed as Thomas couples up to the Breakdown Train]

Works Diesel (Jeff): You know, we inspected the no. 9 diesel that came here, the other day. He should be working there now.

Zoey: Then let's go up to meet him.

[Thomas, with the Breakdown Train, Ten Cents, with Ted's flatbed, and Zoey depart the workshop]

Narr: And with that, the 3 E2s and Ted went to meet the Culdee Fell Railway's number 9, ma diesel engine named Nicholas... But that another story

**Episode 10 is done, and after this, I'm going on a one-week hiatus, which I'll explain later. Now, I want to explain a number of things in this story in particular; Godred did appear, even though he was either cannibalized for parts, or derailed and tumbled down the mountain. Either story is never confirmed in the Railway Series, so I decided to keep Godred in the stories. Why? Well, that will be explained when I do the next Culdee Fell Railway episode. Next, The Works Diesel; I like to refer to him at his title 'The Works Diesel', but some of you may want to go by him name, Jeff, so I put my name for him up first, then his real name in parentheses, if you want his real name. Also, WildNorWester gave The Works Diesel the same name, only difference is his is spelled "Geoff", not "Jeff". Thirdly, Patrick had "Culdee Fell" in parentheses by him name because a different Patrick, WildNorWester's Charater, is on Sodor, particularly, the mainline, so that is way that is there, and the same goes for Eric, WildNorWester and Culdee Fell engine. Also, Zoey is more of a layed back character, and that will be seen later on. Next up, were looking at the Kirk Ronan Branchline. More episodes to come.**


	12. Hiatus

**Hello, all. TrackMania, here. As of today, I am going on a 1-week hiatus. This will allow me to get episodes of Sodor Engines and Star Fleet finished, without having to rush to get it finished and posted on the same day. Expect to see episode 11 up by July 24th or 25th. Since I am a generous guy, though, I will give you a sneak peek at the episodes to come.**

Episode 11: The Sodor & Mainland Branchline

Eric: Excuse me, but do you know who the caretaker for this branchline is?

Lydia: That's me.

Eric: Oh. It's nice to meet you. I'm Eric. What's yor name?

Lydia: Lydia Claar.

Episode 12: Duncan's Bluff

Victor: One of you cylinder linings is damaged.

Duncan: Uh-oh.

Victor: Why "uh-oh", Duncan?

Duncan: I wanted to see if I was stronger than Duke by taking 20 slate trucks from Blue Mountain Quarry to Crovan's Gate

Episode 13: Arlesdale Railway Runs

Mike: Are you sure you can handle the coaches? They are on the rough side today.

Bert: I know what I can handle.

Mike: Well, don't say I didn't warn you.

Episode 14: Misty Island

Thomas: Do we have a job to do for Sir Topham Hatt? I think he said something to me this morning, but I wasn't fully awake.

Ferdinand: That's right. Sir Topham Hatt has plans to built an extension to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre.

Ten Cents: Then what are we waiting for? Let's go.

Episode 15: Race

Brent: And why would we want to listen to you anymore, Spencer?

Miranda (voice from sheds): Because it was her caretaker's idea, that's why.

Brent (Realizing the voice): Aw, shit.

Skylar: What? What is it?

Episode 16: The Z-Stacks

Salty: Ahoy, mateys! I am Salty, pride of Brendam Docks. What's your name?

Zorran: My name is Zorran. The two V3s are Zebedee and Zak, and the two J94s are Zug and Zip. We're the Z-Stacks.

Episode 17: Star Fleet vs. Z-Stacks pt 1

Skylar: What the hell's going on?!

Zorran: The Star Fleet flipped their caps, that's what.

Skylar: What's wrong with you guys? You don't normally act like this.

Ten Cents: Well, it's a long story.

Episode 18: Star Fleet vs. Z-Stacks pt 2

Henry: Gordon...

Gordon: I know, your worried about the Star Fleet and Z-Stacks, right?

Henry: Yes. I'm worried this will involve us because they wanted me to settle one of their arguments.

Episode 19: Diesel Tug

Capt. Star: I decided to aquire a diesel engine for our Star Fleet.

Hercules: Sir, with all do respect, you know how we feel about diesels, sir.

Episode 20: The Neon Riders

Thomas: Who are the Neon Riders?

Brent: Their like a global police force but with their own fire department, EMT service and things like that. A few friends I know are Neon Riders.

Skylar: Who all is a Neon Rider?

Brent: When I last talked to them, the only ones I knew were Lacy Norville, Danielle Foye and Abby Burt. For all I know, they could have left by now.

**That's all I'm going to reveal for now. I will say this much; future episodes of the series may not involve any interaction with Sodor at all, or take place elsewhere besides Sodor, so please don't complain about it mocking Thomas, or things like that. As for profanity, it will be mainly minor. The only major profanity will be very minimal, such as the episode 15 sneak peek. If you wish to, please send me your feedback of episodes 1-10, so I know if I'm doing any good or not. Keep an eye out for episode 11 soon.**


	13. Episode 11: The Sodor & Mainline Branchl

**Episode 11 is up after my one-week hiatus, and were taking a look at the Kirk Ronan branchline. We'll be seeing the return of Lydia Claar, as well as a few older engines, as well. We will also see the introduction of Eric, the Big Tank Engine, created by WildNorWester, and we will also be going by WildNorWester's version of the branch, as well. We never did see the branch after 'Very Old Engines' in the Railway Series, and it's not confirmed if the fishing village line is the Kirk Ronan branchline or not. Also, WildNorWester's version is the best, if not, only version that has been done. So for now, let's get started.**

Episode 11: The Sodor & Mainland Branchline

The Kirk Ronan Branchline is arguably one of the oldest branchlines on Sodor. It was originally part of the Sodor & Mainland Railway and it had it's own engines; Clive, Neil, and Matthew, 3 Neilson box tank engines. The line ran from Kirk Ronan to Ballahoo until 1914, when it became part of the North Western Railway. In 1929, the line from Kellsthorpe Road to Kirk Ronan was abandoned during the Great Depression, but Clive, Neil, and Matthew were still used on various tasks on Sodor. In 1934, a fourth box tank named Alan was built, but unfortunately, they were withdrawn later that year. They were meant to be scrapped, but Sir Topham Hatt I found a group of buyers for the four box tanks. And, coincidentally, these group of buyers would later on open up the National Railway Museum in York. As for the Kirk Ronan line, it wasn't meant to be used again, but in 1984, that all changed. After a medivac rescue performed by Donald and Douglas, Sir Topham Hatt III head the line reopened and rebuilt and an LNER V3 tank engine named Eric built to run the line. After a while, though, Sir Topham Hatt III decided to purchase the four Neilson box tanks from the National Railway Museum to give the engines the chance to run on their old line again. Now, in 2013, 160 years after the original Sodor and Mainland Railway opened, Eric and the box tanks still manage to keep, the branchline running.

[At Kirk Ronan harbor, Eric, Neil, and Alan are busy shunting trucks]

Eric: Neil, can you take my slow goods to Rolf's Castle for me? My next stopping passenger train is due out.

Neil: It's no bother, Eric. We handle it. By the way, aren't we suppose to get a caretaker for this branch?

Eric: I think so. Sir Topham Hatt did say something about it. I'll ask the stationmaster at Kellsthorpe Road just to make sure, alright?

Neil: Aye. Now, you'd better get movin'. Passengers are a waitin'.

[Eric moves off to collect his passenger train]

Narr: Eric had an uneventful run, and soon made it to Kellsthorpe Road in no time. As he pulled in, he saw, unknown to him, Lydia Claar. She and her soccer team from Allegany High School had just won the World Championship against the Sodor Strikers yesterday, with a finishing score of 8-1.

Eric: Excuse me, Do you know who the varetaker for this branchline is?

Lydia: That's me.

Eric: Oh. It nice to meet you. I'm Eric. What's your name?

Lydia: Lydia Claar.

Eric: Lydia, eh? Hey, aren't you part of that soccer team that won the World Championship recently?

Lydia: Yep. We beat Sodor, 8-1.

Eric: Really? Wow. You guys really did a good job.

Lydia: Thanks.

Eric: Anyway, since you are the caretaker of this branchline, can you fully operate a steam engine?

Lydia: Yeah. Brent showed me how to.

Eric: Ok, then. Let's get going. We have plenty of work to do.

[Lydia climbs into Eric's cab and Eric moves to turn around. Lydia backs Eric down onto the passenger train and couples him up]

Eric: Who taught you how to operate and work around a steam engine?

Lyida: Brent Edmiston. He was working on a line near our match and I asked if I could do what he does on this island. Why?

Eric: His name just sounds familiar. There was another Edmiston on the island before him.

Lydia: That was his brother. He worked here for 4 years then let Brent take over.

Eric: Oh, ok. Now I get it.

[The guard's whistle sounds out]

Eric: Let's get going

[Lydia climbs into Eric's cab and the train sets off]

Lydia: Are you the only one who runs this branchline?

Eric: No. There's actually four box tank engines that help me run the line. Sir Topham Hatt III bought them from the National Railway Museum.

Lydia: Hey, I've been there before. It's really cool. I think I've seen those engines there when I went on my visit.

Eric: Really?

Lydia: Yeah.

[As the train pulls into Rolf's Castle, Neil, with Eric's slow goods, passes by]

Lydia: That was one of them!

Eric: Like I said, they work here too.

Lydia: Cool!

[The guard's whistle sounds. Eric pulls out of the station]

Eric: Did you get the chance to talk to them on your trip?

Lydia: No. I did get to see some of the other engines there, though.

Eric: They probably might remember you. Some of the visitors we've had did see them at the museum like you did.

[Eric pulls into Kirk Ronan. Lydia steps out and uncouples Eric, then sees a large crowd watching Alan, and taking his picture]

Eric: Alan's big crowd over there is a prime example of that.

Lydia: Is it always people from the miseum?

Eric: Actualy, no. People from the town of Kirk Ronan come and watch the box tanks do work as well.

Lydia: Oh. Ok, now don't we have to take a goods train up the line?

Eric: Neil was taking it when we passed him. All we're doing now is passenger runs.

Lydia: Then let's get to work. Can't have them be late.

[Eric moves off to the turntable]

Narr: Later that evening, Lydia was chatting with the four box tanks.

Lydia: So, you got to see this line in it's heyday?

Neil: Aye. We worked here until 1914 when our railway closed down.

Lydia: So when did you four go to the museum?

Neil: In 1934, when we wre withdrawn. Alan was built then, but he never got to spend anytime on Sodor. We were sold to some men who eventually opened the NRM in York. We spent a lot of time there with all of the other preserved engines until Sir Topham Hatt III bought us to run this line again.

Lydia: Kinda weird. You were sold then repurchased for here.

Eric: In a way, yes. Hey, Neil, why don't you tell Lydia about you first meeting Skarloey?

Clive: Aye, I've never heard that before.

Neil: Yes ye have. I told it numerous at the museum!

Eric: What about Lydia? She's never heard of it.

Neil: Ah, all right, but only of the lassie. In 1865, I was working in the harbor at Kirk Ronan. We were expectin' a ship with an engine on it, and I was asked to bring the engine to Crovan's Gate. Soon enough, the ship docked and the ships crew lowered a wee red engine named Skarloey onto the flatbed. We set off down the line. I said "So, ye're headin' for the wee railway. Ye must put some order into those trucks. The havers they make, it's hard to believe". We soon reached Crovan's Gate, and he was unloaded for work.

Lydia: Is he still working today?

Neil: Aye. He's working harder than ever with the other engines of the wee railway.

Lydia: What wee railway?

Eric: He means the Skarloey Railway. If we have time, I'll take you to meet them.

Lydia: Oh. Ok.

Narr: And with that, Lydia and Eric listened to the two box tanks chat about past experiences on their old line. The next morning, Eric and the box tanks were hard at work on the branchline. Since the box tanks started working on Sodor again, they and Eric, created a system so they could balance out the workload of the branchline without putting too much on one of the box tanks, due to their old design. They also created this, so that, if one engine was needed elsewhere, another could take that train so no trai would be left behind or an engine wouldn't be behind on their work. Today was no exception, but an overnight ship came in, so the engines would have to work hard in order to keep from falling behind. Eric was handling some heavier trains, as to not strain the box tanks, and was talking to Lydia about how trucks act.

Eric: Trucks are nothing but trouble sometimes. They play tricks, hold back, shove us, and occasionally derail engines in any sort of way.

Lydia: Do they ever give engines a break?

Eric: Only if their pulled by an engine with experience like Edward or the box tanks. Just remember that no matter what, you can't trust trucks.

Lydia: Alright.

[Lydia couples up Eric to the train and departs Kirk Ronan]

Narr: Now on modern-day trains, trucks are fitted with brakes that will keep the train from becoming a runaway in any sort of way. This only applies to the container trains that Patrick, Bear, and The Works Diesel take to The Other Railway. The other rolling stock on Sodor doesn't have this, so engines sometimes have to be extra careful about how to control their trains. Eric was trying to be extra careful with his heavy load but the trucks wanted to have a little fun.

Trucks: On! On! On!

[The hit Eric hard and unknowingly, cause his brakes to fail]

Eric: See what I mean?

Lydia: Yeah.

[Lydia applies Eric's brakes, only to find nothing happen]

Eric: Uh, didn't you hit the brakes?

Lydia: Something's wrong. Your brakes aren't working.

Eric: Just perfect. Now were a runaway.

[The train approaches Rolf's Castle. Lydia sees this, writes a note, and throws it attached to a lump of coal. The stationmaster sees this and runs into his office to phone Kellsthorpe Road]

RC Stationmaster: Eric has become a runaway. Is there an engine at Kellsthorpe Road?

KR Stationmaster: Yes, Patrick is waiting for Eric's train. I'll send him up to catch Eric.

[The stationmaster runs out to Patrick]

KR Stationmaster: Patrick, Eric has become a runaway. We need you to catch him and bring him to a stop.

Patrick: Are you sure about that?

KR Stationmaster: It's either that or we have a disaster on the mainline.

[Patrick moves forward to the bramchline track]

Narr: Patrick didn't have to wait long for Eric to come into view. As Eric drew closer, Patrick began to move backwards. Eric caught up to Patrick, but the big diesel had no trouble bringing Eric to a complete stop at Kellsthorpe Road. Just as this happened, Big Mac pulled up with a slow goods to Crovan's Gate.

Big Mac: Load to heavy for you Eric?

Eric: No. The trucks caused my brakes to fail. I'll have to go to the works to be repaired.

Big Mac: Say, I'm heading there right now. Mind if I give you a lift?

Patrick: I got this one.

Big Mac: Alright, then. While were there, I can teach you some tricks to handling trucks. See you there.

[Big Mac departs. Patrick follows a few minutes later]

Eric: What do you know Lydia? You'll get to meet the Skarloey Railway engines after all.

Lydia: Not quite the way I expected, but ok.

[At Crovan's Gate, Patrick takes Eric to the workshop]

Patrick: Well, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got a container train to take in an hour.

Eric: No problem. Big Mac said he'd talk to me.

Lydia: Hey, I'm gonna go see the Skarloey Railway, ok?

Eric: Sure.

[Lydia makes her way to see the Skarloey Railway]

Narr: And with that, we see how things got to work on Sodor's oldest branchline.

**Episode 11 is done. Sorry about the delay but I got distracted last night. Either way, I'll still be working on the episodes but I won't be putting them up day by day. I'm gonna be taking more time to get the episodes developed. I will be doing another fanfiction soon, only it won't be a Thomas and Friends fanfic; it will be revolving around one of my favorite video games. More episodes to come soon.**


End file.
